From Hello's to I Love You's
by CherryAngel991
Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots about how the characters fell in love! It starts from their first hello and goes on. Hence the title, From Hello's to I Love You's. I'm willing to take suggestions for who you want me to write about. Request example: FreyxDylas, Dylas's perspective
1. Dylas's Diary

**Hey guys! These are going to be one shots that talk about how one person fell in love. I'll take suggestions for pairings. Just put stuff like FreyxDylas, Dylas's perspective or something like that. I can try doing bachelorettes and Lest, but those might be bad because I've never played as Lest and I probably won't... But I'll still try! Please review!**

Dylas's Diary

"Oh! Daddy left out his diary Mama! Can you read it to me?" Luna smiled, holding the little journal up to her mother.

"Yes… I suppose he won't mind. He probably hasn't written much, but here we go!" She smiled at her daughter, and opened it. To her surprise, her husband actually had written quite a bit.

"I'm waiting Mama!" She laughed at her daughter's impatience.

"Maybe a little later. I want to read it first, then I'll read it to you." Luna pouted, but nodded.

"Read fast please, Mama!" She nodded, then looked down at the little diary in her hands. It said:

 _Always. Everyday. That girl came to speak to me everyday. No matter how many times I would be rude to her, everyday she would come. Sure, I should give her some credit for saving me, but how did I know if I wanted to be saved in the first place? I had to be there for a reason, right? But I wouldn't know at that time. After all, my memories were gone._

 _That's one thing I had in common with her. Lost memories. But she was always smiling, everyday, unlike me. She worked hard, and stayed energetic and happy all day long. Even when she talked to me, and I didn't want to talk to her. She would always be smiling. Or so I thought._

 _One day, I finally saw a look of hurt cross her face when I snapped at her. Instantly, I was guilty, but she still showed me a smile and went on her way. She visited me as if it never happened. So, I tried to make it up to her. I made an effort to try to be nice and actually talk to her once in a while. The genuine smile returned and I didn't see her frown like that again. The smile suited her better anyway._

 _I found myself getting used to our short chats. Even looking forward to it. Every day I would wait for her to come by the restaurant and smile at me. The lovely smile that I had unconsciously grown fond of._

 _I found that when she was out fighting a strong enemy, she wouldn't come as often. And when she would, the smile wouldn't be as bright. I remember being told by the townsfolk that I was once a monster. I hoped that I didn't hurt her. I hoped that I didn't cause a frown to appear on her face._

 _But would she smile away my concern for her. She would say it was alright and that I never hurt her. I felt my worries leave me, and I actually smiled at her. It wasn't something I did often, so it was no surprise that she was shocked. But she was nowhere shocked as I was when I thought she was… cute._

 _I realized I was lonely without her presence after one day of her not coming to visit. I was worried when she went to face monsters I knew she could easily beat. I got jealous easily. When I finally realized what was going on with me, she was away, risking her life completely. I was worrying about her being dead at the same time I realized I was in love._

 _But she came back, just as promised. She came back happier than she was when she left. And I was happy for her. Even happier that she was the one who helped get my memories back. She was the one I loved. When she was happy, I was happy. But then, it happened. Her closest friend, the first person she met here, was gone. And with her went her precious smile. With that friend, the one I love's spirit was gone as well._

 _I tried hard to comfort her. I desperately tried to bring her smile back. I care about her so much and I couldn't make her smile like she made me smile. I comforted her to the best of my ability. I needed her smile. The whole town needed her smile. Her smile was what drove me more than anything else._

 _As the days past, she slowly recovered. And the day she smiled again was the day she told me she loved me. I was so shocked. I asked for a day to think about it. That was a huge mistake. All I could think of was her the whole time. When I told her I felt the same, she showed me the brightest smile. I was surprised that she fell for me, being the antisocial person that I am. But there was no way that I was complaining._

 _At the beginning of our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, I was shy and embarrassed often. She always teased me for it too. But as days past and we grew closer and closer, we began to lose that sheepishness. I cared about her more than anyone else. That's why it tore me apart inside to watch her risk her life again._

 _She wanted her best friend back. The whole town wanted her back, me included. But of course, the only one who could do the job was the one I loved. I tried to help her, but I just wasn't strong enough to help her. She ended up doing it all on her own. I was scared completely. I couldn't even work at the restaurant, I was so consumed by the fear of losing her. But she came back. I should have known that she would always come back with the job done. That's just how she was._

 _Everything was peaceful again, and to top it off, she had her best friend back. Everything was perfect. I decided that I was going to propose to her. I wanted everything to be memorable and a complete surprise. I didn't realize how much I was hurting her by pushing her away to do my work in secret. Everyone else in town knew though. That's why I was almost killed by all the citizens._

 _Even so, when I proposed Frey instantly accepted. She loved me just as much as I loved her. We were happy. It was a bit embarrassing when I moved into the castle with her, I must admit. Especially since her butler always went and woke her up in the mornings. But I loved it still._

 _And soon we had a child. A beautiful baby girl who looked just like her mother. I had a family. A wonderful little loving family. It was hard to get there, but I made it through. And it was worth all the grief, and the guilt, and the worry. It was worth everything because it ended up well. She was happy. I suppose I should thank that idiot for all she's done for me. But knowing her she'll read this. So this last line is for her._

 _I love you, Frey. Thank you for being there for me always._

Dylas sighed and plucked the diary out of his wife's hands.

"Darling!" She blushed, looking at the ground.

"You know, these stupid things are usually not supposed to be read by other people," Dylas said.

"Luna wanted to read it," Frey said. Dylas smirked.

"Where's Luna then?" He asked. Frey laughed nervously.

"That's what I thought." He bent down and softly kissed her forehead.

"You're lucky I love you," Dylas said, giving the diary back to her.

"I know I am. And you're lucky I love you too," She said. Dylas laughed.

"Keep the diary. I didn't want one, but Porco said it would be a good idea. I don't really need it anymore though. I wrote the most important parts of my life," Dylas said.

"But this is only your time with me…" She blushed, and he smiled.

"I know."

 **Well, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and just tell me who you guys want me to write about next! See you next time!**


	2. Vishnal's son and his questions

**Well, no one requested anything so I just did my own thing! Come on guys! Please review!**

Vishnal's Son and His Questions

"Daddy, why do people get married?" Noel asked, looking up at his father.

"Why? Because they love each other," Vishnal said. He looked over at his wife, who was currently sleeping. He smiled.

"How do you know when you love someone?" His son asked.

"You just know," Vishnal said. Noel puffed out his cheeks.

"That's not very specific…" Vishnal laughed.

"Ah… That's because it is hard to explain…" Vishnal scratched the back of his head.

"How did you know when you fell in love with Mommy?" Noel asked.

"I knew because I felt like I couldn't live without her. She was always on my mind," Vishnal, smiled and brushed some hair away from his wife's eyes. She had been so tired, she fell asleep at the table.

"But why did that happen?" Noel asked. Vishnal finally looked at his son.

"Why are you so interested?" Vishnal asked.

"Because I want to look as happy as Daddy does when he looks at Mommy when I get a wife!" Vishnal laughed and patted his son's head.

"That will be a very long time from now. But since you are so interested, I'll tell you the story of your mother and I." He smiled down at his wife.

"Okay!" Noel said happily.

"When I met your mother, the first thing I did was teach her how to farm. As you know, I am her butler. And for a while, I only thought of her as a princess, and nothing more. But I soon grew fond of your mother. She always encouraged me. She even ate the food I cooked!" Vishnal smiled as his son tried to hide his disgust. Everyone knew Vishnal was a terrible cook.

"I woke her up every morning, and when we saw each other, one of us was usually working. Over all, at the beginning, we had a very professional relationship. I taught her a few things, but in the end I was the one learning things from her," Vishnal said.

"Things like what?" Noel asked.

"Like the fact that I am not perfect at everything, and no one can master everything. But I believe your mother has indeed mastered everything." Vishnal patted her head, a gentle smile appeared on her lips.

"She was always fighting hard. She fought very strong enemies. She even fought some of the townsfolk before they were people!" Noel nodded.

"Like Uncle Leon and Uncle Dylas!" Noel said, and Vishnal smiled.

"Exactly. She worked very hard for this town and all of her friends. I always admired her for that. And even when things were hard she would smile. She would smile for everyone. I really love her smile…" He grabbed his wife's hand.

"I really didn't realize that I was in love with her until she was risking her life. I was really worried all the time. I could barely do my job! But I believed in her. I believed in her completely. Even so, thoughts of her were constantly in my head. Her eyes, her cute outfit, her smile. Everything about her." Noel smiled.

"You're doing the face again Daddy," Noel said. Vishnal blushed.

"What face?" He asked.

"When you talk about Mommy, your cheeks get all pink, and you smile really big!" He spread his arms to the side for emphasis on big.

"Anyway! I was constantly saying silly things around her. Since thoughts of her being cute were on my mind… I would accidently say them out loud… But it turned out that your mother loved me anyway. Through all my flaws, my mistakes, and embarrassing moments. She loved me. And we began… dating… And all my thoughts were now free! I was always telling her how much she meant to me… But when I was going to marry her, I began to have problems with my job." Noel's eyes lit up.

"I know this part!" Vishnal smiled.

"Yes. I've told you this story before. When an important man came, he said it was a problem that I was dating your mother since I was also her butler. And your mother… She said it was okay if I chose the job over her. Because it was my goal to become a full fledged butler."

"But Daddy chose me over his job, and we got married and had you, Noel!" Vishnal's eyes grew wide as he realized his wife had been awake the whole time.

"F-frey!" He stammered. She smiled up at him.

"What? Did you actually think I was asleep the whole time?" She asked.

"Yes," Vishnal said. Noel and Frey laughed.

"You're a silly boy. But that's why I love you." She reached out and pinched his cheek.

"I love you too…" He mumbled, blushing.

"And I love Mommy and Daddy!" They looked happily at their child.

"I'm glad I have you… Both of you…"

 **I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	3. The Past Or The Present(Leon)

The Past or The Present

Kiel hummed as he went into the inn. He peeked into Leon's room, only to see that the former dragon priest was nowhere to be seen. He wondered if he was with Frey again. Leon and Frey seemed to be spending a lot of time together lately… Kiel was a bit jealous…

He shook his head, and was about to turn away when he saw a paper sitting on Leon's desk. It was written in a foreign language. It was one that Leon had been teaching Kiel to read. Kiel loved reading, and he really wanted to test out how much of the language he really knew. This was the perfect opportunity.

He looked around, making sure no one was there to see him, then sat down and began reading the paper.

 _When did it begin? The question that is always asked, but is hard to answer. A mystery that makes us think back on the past. Memories of the time spent with that person._

 _I never thought that I would be asked this question._

 _I wonder what it would be like if I hadn't met her that day. Perhaps I would still be trapped in that state for the rest of my life, never leaving Leon Karnak. She had tried to save me before she had even met me that day. I hadn't even opened my eyes, yet she chose to save me instead of herself. She wanted me, a person she didn't even know, live instead of herself. What a selfless idiot she is._

 _When I was little, I always dreamed of flying. To think that my dream would come true… And upon the back of my best friend as she flew us to safety no less. I think that first day might have been the day it began. The day I was saved by a tiny girl with mint pigtails._

 _Of course, this peaked my interest. A selfless, strong, level-headed girl. How could I tease someone like that?_

 _It was actually, quite easy. Easier than I thought it would be. I soon found myself with a list of amusing people with amusing reactions. This list included the entire town. Doug for example, is noisy. And when I provoke him, he gets noisier and funnier._

 _However, seeing the same reactions gets a bit boring, which is one of the reasons I enjoy my time with her. She attempts retaliation, and when her attempts fail, her reactions are priceless._

 _That is not the only reason of course… The way to a man's heart is said to be through his stomach, and her grilled lamp squid has definitely snared me._

 _One of things I dislike is her selflessness. I love it as much as I hate it. It's an admirable trait, but because of it she never asks for help. The amount of times I've had to go find her and drag her back to the clinic… She shouldn't have to do things alone. I am here, always, and yet she never seems to realize it… She puts her friends first; she throws down her life for others._

 _She is as wise and strong as she is naive. I have learned this from her trying to save Selphia and Ventuswill and succeeding so many times. I have also learned this from the time she tried to sleep in my bed… That woman… She really likes to test my self control… She needs to be more careful around me before I get myself in trouble… there were so many instances when I so desperately wanted to… Ah, perhaps I shouldn't put my thoughts in writing. At least, not those thoughts._

 _Recently, I have been questioning myself. My beliefs. My promises. There is a promise I made long ago. A promise that's made me keep my distance from her. Every moment I'm with her, it becomes a promise I wish to break._

 _Her face when I told her I could never marry her.. I… It wasn't an expression I liked on her. Ever since that day, I've been thinking it over and rethinking it… What should I do?_

 _Back to the topic at hand… When did it begin? I truly believe it was the moment I laid eyes on her. Because ever since then, she was always on my mind. It was that day, but I didn't realize it until recently._

 _I have to decide what is the priority. My past or the present. My old life or my new one._

 _Oh, how I wish they didn't conflict._

Kiel set the paper down, frowning. Shouldn't it have been obvious? Why would you choose something from years ago over now? The past is something that will never change. And especially in Leon's case, it wasn't like anything from the past could really come back to haunt him. The people from his past were long gone by now.

Kiel wanted other opinions, so he left the inn and began asking the whole town for advice.

* * *

"Leon?" Frey asked, looking over at Leon. Currently, they were fishing together at Dragon Lake.

"Yes, love?" Frey's face turned pink at his nonchalant use of that nickname. He had called her it before, but she was still getting used to it.

"What do you think is more important? The past or the present?" she asked. He stiffened.

"Why do you ask?" He looked over at her.

"Kiel was asking everyone. I wanted to know your opinion," she said. He looked at her for a long time, before finally answering.

"...The present."

 **Hey guys! You've probably forgotten about me since I've been inactive for so long... It's because I got sucked into writing RF4 one shots on my Wattpad account...(which is using this same username by the way. So if you want to see some of my other fanfics and one shots, check it out!)**

 **I have not forgotten about you guys though! I probably never will... Oh, and if you're someone who's read some of my other stories on here, I'll work to update those too!**


End file.
